


Terrible Twos.

by BlackSky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSky/pseuds/BlackSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Mikasa’s daughter causes chaos for the squad while her brother the normal troublemaker watches on in amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Twos.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a long time so any helpful feedback would be very welcome. The characters may seem a little different but hopefully not in a bad way.
> 
> I haven't had a chance to edit this, so please forgive any mistakes I've made.

Levi and Mikasa considered themselves to be truly blessed. Not only had they found each other to love and the fact that humanity had finally seemed safe from the titans but they were blessed with twins; Izumi who was the spitting image of her mother and had Levi’s steely eyes and Rui of his father (although he looked like he wouldn’t be as height challenged as his father).

Both seemed to possess the same strength and loyalty that their parents had. Whether they were together or separated the two would always keep a keen eye and ear out for the other.

Even though the twins were generally quiet Rui was usually the more active vocally out of the two and generally liked to be a little trouble maker especially when he saw how it amused his twin sister on occasion his father. He was always involved in some sort of ruckus with Eren who would love to irritate Jean.

Izumi on the other hand would usually be quiet choosing to observe others and laugh at her brother’s antics. She preferred to be in the quiet and would happily sit in Levi’s lap while he would do paperwork. She had taken a real shine to Armin loving when he would read to her.

Both children would love when Mikasa spoke to them in Japanese or Levi in French. At just over 2 years old, the two were smart for their age, truly inseparable and always able to comfort each other. However it looked like the terrible twos might be happening now.

As usual since the fall of the titans Levi had been attending a lot of meetings and Mikasa would easily occupy the twins’ attention with the help of her friends. However today was not one of those days. It had been a long hard day for Mikasa and it was nowhere near over yet. As their father was stuck in another series of meetings with Erwin and Hanji, the twins decided they wanted to be restless and cause trouble not just for Mikasa but all of the Survey Corps.

Mikasa takes the twins down for a late breakfast, where Rui immediately decides to attach himself to Eren. “Hey little guy, Jean’s over there trying to enjoy breakfast. What do you say you and I go annoy him?”

Rui grins and nods understandingly at his Uncle. “Eren try not to use my son to irritate Jean so much. He’s always taking his things and spilling stuff on him thanks to you.” Mikasa admonishes Eren as he heads towards Jean with a bowl of oatmeal and fruit and what sounds like him congratulating Rui on doing such an upstanding job when he isn’t around. She rolls her eyes knowing Eren isn’t listening.

Mikasa holding Izumi brings some breakfast to the table and sits down with Armin. Izumi is missing the peace and quiet she usually gets with her father. Armin perceptive as ever notices her eyes darting around the room almost ready to cry.

“Why don’t you come here Izumi, I have a new book I want to show you,” Armin says hoping the little girl will comply.

It works but barely for a minute, before he can react Izumi begins wailing and struggling against his hold. Trying to pass her back to Mikasa, Armin sets down his book only to have Izumi knock over a cup of water on it.

“Oh no the book!” cried Armin “I need to dry this up immediately Mikasa” with that Armin disappeared off in a hurry.

Deciding to take Izumi with her to the gym in the hopes the she might be able to help her settle down. Looking over at Eren and Rui as she got up she decided it would be best to take then with her as Jean looked like he was going to explode after getting a tiny fistful of porridge in the face from Rui while. Eren was cackling like a madman and this only encouraged Rui. As he reached for another handful he heard his mother,

“Don’t you dare Rui. Eren what is wrong with you?” Mikasa threw a tea towel at Eren, “Clean Rui’s hands up and come to the gym with Izumi and I. Sorry Jean.”

The four made their way down to the gym, Izumi was still grizzling and seemed upset. It was completely empty except for Reiner and Bertolt. The two were lifting weights trying to work on their strength training. Their egos were still a little bruised at having lost to Mikasa yet again.

Izumi and Rui were set onto the mats and given the large exercise balls to play with. Mikasa and Eren were close by at the boxing bags. Still having a temper tantrum Izumi began kicking at the ball. She slowly kicked it closer and closer to Bertolt and Reiner, with a swift kick she managed to hit the ball straight at Reiner’s backside. Holding over 100kg above his head, he lost his balance and dropped the weights with a deafening thud. But it didn’t end there, the weights rolled from the momentum of the fall towards Reiner and knocked into the smaller weight rack causing everything to come crashing down.

“What the fuck is going on here?!” yelled Reiner looking around to assess the damage.

“I’m so sorry guys, are you Ok?” Mikasa asked as she picked up Rui and Eren picked up Izumi.

“We’re lucky no one got hurt, I really don’t think this is the best place to be bring kids,” Reiner said, “I mean not that they aren’t welcome, we wouldn’t want them to get hurt.” He added sheepishly.

“No, you’re right. I was just trying to distract Izumi as she seems to be playing up today.” said Mikasa

“Maybe fresh air would do her some good” spoke up Bertolt.

“I know just the place to take them, follow me Mikasa” Eren said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The two of them along with the twins began to leave, as they were almost out the door they heard “Aren’t you going to help sort this mess out?”

“Nope, the two of you are super strong you’ll get it done in no time” replied Eren as they all disappeared.

Mikasa should have known not to trust Eren as she stood outside the stables where Jean was currently working. They’d barely arrived and Eren had taken straight into the stables Jean was currently mucking out. Jean didn’t hear anybody approach and with Izumi hating the smell and heat she let out a loud shriek which caused Rui to join. Being so startled by the sound one of the horses bucked forward causing Jean to jump out of the way and land right into the manure pile face first.

“EREN, COME BACK HERE!! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!” Jean screamed at the top of his lungs.

Mikasa saw a blur of Eren and the twins run past laughing and saying something along the lines of “Jean, manure, on his face. Quick run!” Mikasa just followed straight after them wanting to know what actually happened.

It was just after lunch time and Levi, Erwin and Hanji decided to power through and have a working lunch. The pair could tell Levi was distracted but still managed to provide input when necessary so they chose to say nothing to the ill-tempered short man. Levi remained preoccupied with what his family were up to.

Noticing the kids were beginning to get hungry they headed to the kitchen and dining hall. There were a few soldiers besides the friends that Mikasa had made from the 104th group. Izumi decided she didn’t want to eat and wanted to cry instead. It was starting to drive everyone nuts and no one knew what to do.

Sasha loved spending time with the twins but unfortunately with Izumi being so unhappy she was at her wits end. All the commotion had caused Sasha to burn her Lunch and then when she had finally managed to get enough ingredients together to make something else she couldn’t enjoy seeing the baby’s distress. Sasha decided to take it upon herself and try and help cheer up Izumi.

“Maybe she is hungry? Let me try and give her some of this creamy and herb infused mash. I’m sure she’ll love it. I love anything made from potatoes. Chips, baked potatoes, mash, curly fries ….”

“Okay, Okay we get it you like potatoes Sasha!” interrupted Eren “Just try feeding her some and maybe she’ll calm down.”

Feeling pleased that her idea might work Sasha took a bowlful of her mash potatoes to feed Izumi. Unfortunately for Sasha she wasn’t in the mood to co-operate.

“NOOOOOOO!!” Sasha shrieked as Izumi knocked the bowl out of her hands causing the mash to fall with a splat.

“My poor poor mash, you were too good for this world. I should have treated you better.” Sasha cried.

A freshly showered Jean having had enough of Sasha adding to the noise pulled her away offering her his. That seemed to mollify Sasha for now but she still looked back in upset at the fact she had lost some of her food.

“Do you think I co–” “No Sasha you can’t go and eat that off the floor. I’m pretty sure I saw Armin clean it up.” Replied Connie stomach churned at the thought of Sasha eating off the floor again.

Erwin, Hanji and Levi had finally finished their meeting deciding that it was no safe to reclaim the outside world as the titans had fallen. They believed they were safe now and it was just a matter of sending out a few expeditions to confirm their thoughts. As soon as everything was done Levi left the room quickly before Erwin and Hanji even had a chance to ask him where he was going. Erwin and Hanji wondering what was going on quickly jumped up and followed him. Levi was taking huge strides towards his room in the hopes of finding his wife and children, he had a bad feeling which would not be sated until he saw them. Upon seeing they were not there he realised Mikasa must have taken then the twins to the kitchen to feed them. Erwin and Hanji were following closely behind and with Levi’s preoccupied mind he never noticed them.

Levi turned and headed to the kitchen/dining hall where he could hear Izumi’s cries as well as Mikasa, Eren and Armin’s attempts to try and soothe the little girl. He saw some of the other soldiers sigh in relief as he turned up hoping he would be able to calm his daughter. One even muttering they “deserved to eat in peace” Levi cut him a withering stare and the soldier paled before rushing away to avoid the Captain’s wrath. A few others decided to do the same bumping into Hanji and Erwin as they were fleeing. Jean, Sasha, Connie, Ymir and Historia stayed seated partly hoping now Levi had arrived Izumi would finally be consoled and partly too terrified to move in case they bore the brunt of the other soldiers stupidity.

Levi went to the threshold of the kitchen where Rui was in Armin’s arms was the first one to notice his father. As if trying to talk to his sister Rui jostled around and babbled nonsense which caught Izumi’s attention. She finally stopped crying long enough for all of them to notice Levi and then she proceeded to wail even louder and struggle in Mikasa’s arms trying to make her way to her father. Levi took the little girl in his arms and left the kitchen and the others followed.

Noticing Mikasa still looking worried Rui wriggled to free himself from Armin’s arms until he was with his mother where he snuggled up into her neck. A smile graced Mikasa’s lips as she kissed her son’s head. Mikasa followed Levi out to see what he was doing.

All eyes were watching Levi and a still wailing Izumi. Levi brought his lips to her ears and was whispering something to her whilst patting her back in a soothing manner. To everyone’s shock Izumi stopped crying, her little body still shaking and sniffling as her father continued to whisper and calm her down. Her big brown eyes looked up at Levi and a look of contentment passed over her face as he kissed her forehead. She burrowed her head into his chest and started to doze off.

Everyone in the room was too stunned to move for fear of waking the sleeping baby and not wanting to intrude on tender father-daughter moment. Mikasa made her way over to her husband and whispered “What, are you a baby whisperer now? How did you do that? She’s been crying since this morning.”

“What can I say, I’m just brilliant and my baby girl knows it too” he says with a deadpanned look on his face.

Mikasa narrows her eyes and pinches him in the arm causing him to yelp a little and say “Now, now don’t be jealous. By the way smart move Ackerman, what if she woke up?”

Rui giggles softly at his parents antics and it ends their stare down. Making a move to go back to their bedroom the pair notice everyone slipped away quietly and they were now alone.

As soon as Mikasa and Levi reach their quarters, they put the twins to bed and watch them sleep soundly for a minute. Mikasa motions for Levi to follow him and they leave through the adjoining door to their bedroom.

What Mikasa didn’t know was that every day Izumi would awake two hours before her brother and Mother and Levi would sing or whisper French and Japanese lullabies to his daughter and she would instantly calm down and fall asleep again. Unfortunately this morning Levi left without being able to sing to his baby girl which contributed to her bad mood.

Just as morning is breaking Mikasa rolls over hoping to snuggle up to her husband only to find he is not there. She thought Levi might be with the twins wondering if they had woken up and she hadn’t noticed. Checking the room she found it was empty.

Mikasa made her way to Eren’s room knowing that if Rui was a awake he would have definitely be with his Uncle. While one was an actual child the other just acted like it.

“There’s my baby boy” Mikasa said while giving her son a cuddle, “Have you seen Levi or Izumi?”

“I think Levi went to some meetings, he wanted to let you have some time to recharge seeing as he’s been so busy and you’ve been taking care of the twins mostly on your own.” Eren replied, “I’m going to take Rui to get some breakfast and meet Armin. We might go down to the river too, either way you can have some free time to do whatever you want.”

“Ok thanks. I might just go take a nap or read.” Kissing Rui on the head she made her way back to her room. Enjoying the quiet Mikasa jumped onto the bed and stretched out. After a minute of not being able to doze off, she reached over to her night stand grabbing her book. After reading the same page over several times and not remembering a word of what she read she gave up.

Mikasa left her room feeling restless, sure she loved the peace and quiet but she enjoyed the peace and quiet that came with her family. She thought it was best she check on Eren and Rui, even Armin’s sensible presence couldn’t deter the two.

Just before she got to the dining hall Mikasa ran into Jean who was grumbling something about murdering Eren, he never even noticed Mikasa. Eren, Rui and Armin soon followed him out.

“Eren why are you holding my son like that?” Mikasa asked as she took note of Eren dangling Rui at an arm’s length.

“I swear I didn’t make him do it, he just decided to piss all over Jean,” Eren sniggered “For once you can’t blame me as I was getting some food and Rui was with Armin.”

Armin looked sheepish and apologetic “I really don’t know what happened I’m so sorry Mikasa.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll take Rui and get him cleaned up.” Mikasa took Eren’s cloak to wrap her son in “I don’t know how, but I know you were involved.”

Eren was about to protest against Mikasa taking his cloak but she said “You don’t want your nephew getting cold, do you?” walking away before he had a chance to reply.

Deciding to check on how Izumi was on the way back with Rui in tow Mikasa headed towards the meeting room.

Standing outside where her presence wasn’t noticed Mikasa saw Izumi concentrating hard at the lines on Levi’s hand while he talked to Hanji and Erwin. The duo looked content so Mikasa felt her heart soar at how adorable they looked and decided to leave and clean up Rui.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes you happy Iz and now you'll stop irritating me to write something. I may or may not write more one shots depending on how much time I have.


End file.
